Hidden Immunity Idol
- present (sans & ) }}The Hidden Immunity Idol is a game-changing twist implemented in RSurvivor. Its purpose is to, one way or another, prevent the user from being voted out in a Tribal Council vote. The idol has influenced many of the contestants' strategies, whether they use the object, or defuse its powers. Overview The idol first debuted in , when Liam discovered it and used it to save himself and blindside Mitchell instead. Despite its potential to protect its owner in the game, it may only be used once, after which the idol will either be re-hidden or discarded. With this, owners should be careful about divulging information about possessing one and/or when to use it, because a player can still be eliminated with the idol in their possession, thus going home bringing their idol with them. Clues Typically, a contestant discovers the idol after he or she is aided by clues. These clues can range from unscrambling puzzles or the direct location on the idol. Obtaining a clue is almost always done in secret. The contestant will be notified in their confessionals that they have been rewarded the clue, and what they choose to do with the clue is up to them. The one time clues are publicly announced is during an auction, and even then players may not even know that the contestant got the clue, as it may be called an "unknown item." Hidden Immunity Idol History Fake Idols Created by the contestants, these idols have been used as a foil for players to use them under the assumption that they have been helped out by one of their tribemates. They have no value at Tribal Council, and when a fake idol is presented, it is announced that the "idol" has no power. Trivia * Liam is the first contestant to successfully find and play a Hidden Immunity Idol. ** By extension, Mitchell is the first contestant to be voted out as a direct result of a Hidden Immunity Idol. * Anna is the first female contestant to successfully find and and play a Hidden Immunity Idol. ** By extension, Cool is the first contestant to be voted out as a direct result of a Hidden Immunity Idol played by a woman. * Matt is the first contestant to find two idols in one season. * Andrew is the first contestant to find multiple idols between multiple appearances. * Scarlet is the first contestant to be voted out with an idol in their possession. ** Edim is the first male to be voted out with an idol on their possession. * Mae holds the record for most idols possessed at a time of elimination, with 2 in . * Joey L. holds the record for most idols found in a single season, with 3 in . References Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Objects Category:Strategy Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Mana Island Category:Survivor: Jordan Category:Survivor: West Side Category:Survivor: Saigon Category:Survivor: All-Stars Category:Survivor: David vs. Goliath Category:Survivor: The Woods Category:Survivor: Renaissance Category:Survivor: Chicago Category:Survivor: Rome Category:Survivor: Suburbia Category:Survivor: North Shore Category:Survivor: Ghost Island Category:Survivor: Brooklyn Category:Survivor: Philadelphia Category:Survivor: South Korea Category:Survivor: Scranton